gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
People are Funny
People are Funny was the show that showed the funny side of human nature. On the show, contestants were asked to carry out stunts in order to prove that "People Are Funny". Many of these stunts lasted weeks, months, or even years. But those who were successful received prizes. Radio The series began in 1938 when Guedel made an audition recording; the following year, his concept of a comedy stunt show aired in Los Angeles as Pull Over, Neighbor, later reworked into All Aboard. As he was watching a bored, unreceptive audience listening to an after-dinner speaker, Guedel scribbled "People are funny, aren't they?" on a napkin, and he had his title. In 1942, learning of a show that was canceled, he pitched People are Funny to NBC, and it went on the air April 10, 1942 with Art Baker as host. In a popular first-season stunt, a man was assigned to register a trained seal at the Knickerbocker Hotel while explaining that the seal was his girlfriend.Dunning, John. On The Air: The Encyclopedia of Old-Time Radio. Oxford University Press, 1998. ISBN 0-19-507678-8 On October 1, 1943 Baker was replaced by Art Linkletter, who continued for the rest of the series. For a memorable stunt of 1945, Linkletter announced that $1,000 would go to the first person to find one of 12 plastic balls floating off California. Two years later, an Ennylageban Island"People are Funny" says Eller Island native claimed the prize.Linkletter, Art (1960). "Weather Report: "Brainstorms in the West"". People are Funny. Pocket Books. p. 30. As the popularity of the program escalated, a movie musical titled People are Funny was released in 1946, offering a fictional version of the show's origin in a tale of rival radio producers. Phillip Read starred as Guedel, with Linkletter and Frances Langford portraying themselves. Also in the cast were included Jack Haley, Helen Walker, Ozzie Nelson and Rudy Vallee. One outstanding moment in the film is a Spanish dance number performed by Lupe Mayoga (aka Lillian Molieri) to the song "I Love My Marimba." The radio series moved to CBS from 1951–54, returning to NBC from 1954–60. Television Linkletter continued as host of the show during its run on television from September 19, 1954 to April 1, 1960. In one stunt, a contestant would win a prize if he could sustain a phone conversation with a puzzled stranger (picked at random from the phone directory) for several minutes without the other party hanging up. The series received Emmy nominations in 1955 and 1956. Although the series ended on April 1, 1960, the network aired "encores" until April 13, 1961, making People are Funny the first game show to air repeats. On March 24, 1984, a "reconstituted" version of People are Funny with Flip Wilson as host returned to NBC where it was telecast until July 21. Legacy Derek Roy was the host of a 1955 British version. The series was satirized in the 1959 Warner Bros. cartoon, People Are Bunny. The Art Linkletter character was named Art Lamplighter, and the show was entitled People are Phoney, in which contestant Daffy Duck became one of his unfortunate victims. People Are Funny is mentioned in the "Ladies Room" episode of the series Mad Men, and later a clip from the show is seen on a TV set in the background. People Are Funny is referenced in a cameo by Art Linkletter in the 1960s "BATMAN" TV episode (2.49, "Catwoman Goes to College"). The Dynamic Duo are rope-climbing the side of a building when Art Linkletter (as himself) opens a window and briefly converses with them. Production Location Los Angeles, CA Merchandise A Board Game called Art Linkletter's People Are Funny Party Game with Cards was released by Whitman in 1954. peoplearefunny.jpg Episode status The series exists on dozens of recordings at the UCLA Film and Television Archive. Rating Similar Shows Truth or Consequences References Music Bill Bates (1942–1960) Milton DeLugg (1984) Inventor John Guedel Tickets 72299_622901831057931_1526883708_n.jpg 269216_622901834391264_803586648_n.jpg Videos People Are Funny @ archive.org People Are Funny @ YouTube People Are Funny @ Hulu Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Radio Category:CBS shows Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Long-Running Category:1942 premieres Category:1948 premieres Category:1948 endings Category:1950 premieres Category:1951 premieres Category:1951 endings Category:1954 premieres Category:1954 endings Category:1960 endings Category:1984 premieres Category:1984 endings Category:30 Minute Game Shows